


cosplay

by etselec



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 14:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etselec/pseuds/etselec
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Gabriel attend their first convention cosplaying as Sherlock and John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cosplay

Sam quickly wrapped the blue scarf around his neck and met Gabriel at the front door. Gabriel put his coat on and opened the door stepping into the cold air. He hopped into the pasenger seat of the car as Sam got into the front seat.

Sam paused to look at himself in the rearview mirror. "I look stupid."

"No you don't! You look adorable!"

"You practically force-curled my hair!"

"But for a good cause!"

Sam snorted. "A good cause? You somehow convinced me to cosplay as Sherlock for this dumb convention!"

"It's not a dumb convention!" Gabriel shrieked. "You're Sherlock Holmes and I'm John Watson. We're cosplaying my OTP!"

"I still don't even understand what an OTP is. Or whatever this 'Tumblin' website is."

Sam clicked on his seatbelt and backed out of the driveway. He waved to Dean and Cas standing in front of the window of the house and drove off to the highway.

"It's Tumblr. And OTP stands for 'One True Pairing', and JohnLock is my OTP!" Gabriel sighed. "I showed you Sherlock. Do I look like a convincing Martin Freeman-slash-John Watson?"

"Yes, do I look like a convincing Benedict Cumberbatch-slash-Sherlock Holmes?"

"A lot more hotter, but yeah," Gabriel grinned at Sam, who ruffled up his hair. "Hey watch it! Do you know how much hairspray I used?!"

"Jeez touchy, touchy," Sam tutted. He swiped the curly hair out of his face and groaned.

As soon as they reached the convention center, Sam walked out of the car, his coat flapping in the wind. Gabriel joined him seconds later, smiling and bouncing around while pointing out everything. They entered the building and into this convention room. Sam and Gabriel saw dozens of people in costume. It was almost overwhelming.

"Kiss!" someone suddenly yelled.

"Yeah, Sherlock. Show John how you really feel!" Sam realized they were talking about them.

Gabriel looked about ready to scream. "This is our big moment, Sammy." He whispered to Sam.

"Got it," Sam whispered back. If it was a kiss they wanted, a kiss was what they'll get.

Sam looked at the audience forming then back at Gabriel who winked at him. He grinned and yanked the jumper that Gabriel was wearing closer and smashed their lips together. Sam almost ruined it by grinning when the roar of the crowd arose. Sam pulled away and stared into Gabriel's eyes. Gabriel's eyes sparkled as he mouthed an "I love you" at him.

"Oh my God Sammy that was hot -"

Sam dipped Gabriel down and kissed him again one last time. He heard the crowd applauding and someone yelling, "JOHNLOCK IS CANON!"

Sam pulled Gabriel back up. "You happy?"

"Oh hells yeah," Gabriel took Sam's hand, "can we do that again?"

Sam threw his head back and laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a prompt on the "Imagine Your OTP" blog on tumblr.


End file.
